In a theater for showing a video program, movie or film to a plurality of listeners a conventional surround sound system includes front left and right “stereo” speakers and rear left and right speakers. Often, a fifth speaker is centered in the front between the left and right speakers, primarily for reproducing the voice portions of the sound track. This center speaker may also be used to “fill in the middle” of the stereo sound image that is apparent in some program material or to supplement the low frequency portion of the sound track. Further, in situations where the listeners are provided headsets which position localized left and right speakers in the plane of the listener's zygomatic arch and near or proximate the listener's ears (but not in contact with or covering the listener's ears), sound radiated by a center speaker located near the video screen can help mitigate the “in the head” or “hole in the middle” sensations that listeners experience while listening to the sound track through headset devices. It has been learned through experiment, however, that the contribution of the center front speaker to the overall sound image during listening through the localized speaker type of headset may be markedly enhanced when the signals fed to the center front speaker are processed in blending networks such as described in the present disclosure.